


It's All New From Here On Out

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in Trouble, M/M, Mpreg, Worried Castiel, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are excited as they are awaiting the birth of their child. When they are at their doctors appointment they find out that Dean is in labour and very far along. Will they make it to the hospital in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All New From Here On Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a fanfic challenge for a facebook page called DESTIEL FOREVER. This is also my first Mpreg, but I've read so many that this at least come naturally.

“Come on Dean. We should have been on the road ten minutes ago.” Castiel called Dean as he was waiting at the front door of their house. He was getting very impatient of his loving husband and right now at this moment was not a good time to be.

“You try waddling around with a baby in you then. I’m going as fast as I can.” Dean shouted at Cas as he hobbled down the stairs.

He came to the base of the stairs and Cas then blushed when he saw what was keeping them so long. He forgot that Dean was nine and a half months expecting and that his feet, ankles, and knees were very swollen these days and it added more to the slowness in his step.

“I’m sorry honey, but you know how excited I get for these ultrasound check ups.”

“Cas I know you do, and I love you for that.” Dean smiled as he kissed his husband on the lips.

They both grinned and got into the car. Cas drove them to the doctors office while Dean was in shotgun and feeling a little ease from his joints while sitting. The drive was pretty easy and they got to the office on time. Dean hobbled up to the front desk and got the attention of the receptionist.

“I’m here for my 2:30 with Dr. Harvelle.”

“Alright Dean, just have a seat and she will be with you in a moment.”

He got back to sit next to Cas and held onto his hand. These were special times for them, being at the doctors office. They felt real as they were now becoming a family more and more each day.

“Winchester?”

The nurse ushered them to the back to an exam room and got Dean to lie down on the table. She took measurements, did vitals and then wrote down the notes.

“Dr. Harvelle will be with you shortly.” she pipped as she left the room.

Cas was holding onto Dean’s hand and Dean was squeezing back firmly. His face tightened and his eyes clamped shut. He hissed in his breath and exhaled slowly. When he finished breathing he opened his eyes to see Cas looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I think it was Braxton hick contractions but this felt too real.”

The door opened and in walked a maternal, older woman with long brown hair.

“Heya Dean, how are we doing today.?”

Dean started to sit up but then he made another face and fell back on the table.

“Woah Dean,” Dr. Harvelle said as she caught him before he landed hard on his back.

“Dean are you ok?” a very concerned Cas asked.

Dean didn’t want to alarm them but he was feeling cramps that were indescribable to explain. He was sure these weren’t false contractions.

“I’m fine, really-”

“Dean I need to check you if thats alright? I think this is it.”

Dean took off his pants and boxers and lied back down on the table. Dr. Harvelle then put on exam gloves and checked on Dean. He really didn’t like the pressure of being felt up in there but when you are pregnant you have to deal with a lot of things you don’t like.

“Dean, you are eight centimeters dilated. We need to admit you right now.”

Castiel’s face lit up with shock and excitement as he was about to be a father soon. Dean was nervous more than anything.

“We think it’s best if we call an ambulance since the hospital is-”

“Cas can drive me there no problem.”

Dr. Harvelle was surprised that a patient who was close to giving birth would decline a fast and free ride to the hospital.

“Think you can do it Castiel? He probably will be screaming in pain.”

Cas looked at her, held Dean’s hand and nodded. They got Dean’s pants back on and walked him out slowly and carefully out of the office. Castiel held onto Dean closely as they got back to the Impala and carefully slid Dean into his seat. Cas then got into the drivers side and started the car. They were driving as fast as they could but kept getting stuck behind slow cars and not being able to pass them quickly. 

Dean was panting and trying to control his breathing throughout the drive there. Cas had never seen this tough man of a husband be in so much pain and it was becoming unbearable to watch. Dean was keeping his calm as best as he could and then he felt something unusual between his legs. He put his hand down his pants and felt himself. The baby’s head was crowning and they were out of time.

“Cas, the baby’s coming!”

Castiel didn’t hear Dean at first as he was trying to pass a car and then Dean grabbed onto Cas’s arm and screamed,

“Castiel Novak-Winchester, the baby almost here. We need to pull over NOW!”

Cas heard him that time with fear on his face. He was able to pull over a seconds later. Then he got Dean into the back seat and got some blankets from the leftover baby supplies that were kept in the trunk for baby emergencies. Then he sat across from him, put some of the blankets under Dean and helped pull his pants off.

“I can’t fight the urge, I have to push now!”

“I’m hear for you Dean. Whatever you need to do I’m ready.”

“Hold on to my hand then and let me press my feet against your chest-”

Then the urge hit him hard and Cas got into position for him.

“AHHH! OH GOD THIS HURTS!”

“Dean you are doing good, this is almost over.”

Dean could hear Cas’s encouragement and kept on pushing. He could feel his body being racked with so much pain that it was almost too unbearable.

“Baby is almost out. Come on sweetie, one last push.”

And with that last push came out a baby girl.

“Dean, we have a daughter! Look at her!”

She was crying and Cas was holding her close to his skin to help keep her warm. He didn’t have much time to bask in the awe of her when he looked back at Dean. Dean had passed out. His face was twitching, pulse was racing and his body felt limp.

“Dean? Dean!”

He was unresponsive and Cas now had to worry about their daughter too. Cas wrapped her up inside of his shirt to keep her warm and called 911.

“My husband gave birth and he is not responsive. I need help, I’m on route 4 south bound in a black car.”

It was a few minutes later that help came. Dean had monitors placed on his chest and the cord severed. Castiel was ushered away from his husband and was placed inside the ambulance. The EMTs were taking vitals and starting an IV. Then they strapped him to a gurney and got him inside the vehicle with Cas at his side. He held onto Dean’s hand while holding onto their daughter. He couldn’t help but fear the worst. This was a healthy happy pregnancy with no complications and then this happens. The sounds of the heart monitor being steady helped Cas calm down. Maybe this was just Dean passing out from how fast this was happening. Then he looked up when he heard the heartbeat spiral out of control and then it flatlined. The EMT’s jumped on it and started chest compressions and injecting steroids into the IV. They had arrived at the hospital and Dean was still in critical condition. Then they got him into the ER and the next thing Cas heard was,

“Clear!”

Then he heard the defibrillator go off and as he tried to see what was going on a nurse stopped him and told him to hand over the baby and that he couldn’t be in there.

“That’s my husband though. Is he-”

“Sir we are doing the best we can right now. We need you to stay out of the way and we need you to hand over your daughter. She needs to be observed for her health.”

Cas reluctantly handed over their baby to the nurse and was taken away from him. He was sent to a waiting room and wasn’t handling it very well.

“Castiel Novak-Winchester?”

He looked up and saw a doctor in a lab coat standing before him. It was Dr. Harvelle and she did not look pleased.

“Is Dean alright?”

“Dean has been stabilized for now. We think that the labour had started something in him internally-”

“He could also have just passed out and it was too much for his body.”

“That could also be the case too since his pregnancy was very healthy.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s in ICU right now. We want to monitor him for the next twenty-four hours. In the meantime your daughter is clear for discharge. She has been given a clear bill of health. You can take her home. She will probably want to be with her dad right now anyway.”

Cas sighed relief that things were getting better. He was taken to a bathroom to scrub off the fluids and change into some loaned scrubs since his clothes were soiled. Then he met her, their daughter.

She was wrapped up in a pink blanket and to him she was the precious being in all of his life. She was gently passed to Cas and when he got her, he was in awe. She had dirty blonde hair, freckles and Dean’s pretty much all of his features. But when she opened her eyes to look at her dad, he wanted to cry tears of joy. She had his eyes, the same ocean blue colour of eyes, just like him. That is how he knew that she was theirs. He sat down holding her close to him. Cas was trying so hard not to cry at the fear that he might be a single dad but he knew that he had to be more concerned with her right now. The nurse handed him a bottle and he brought her up a bit and touched her lip with the bottle’s nipple. She opened her mouth and began to drink greedily.

“Hey sweetie pie. Bet you were hungry from all of this commotion.”

She looked up at him and let go of the bottle and stared at him for a bit before drinking up more.

“Daddy is being taken care of right now. You get to meet him soon, I promise.”

When she had had her fill, Castiel’s next instinct was to burp her. She did very quickly and he was beginning to see that she would be a very easy baby. Then the nurse came back and he asked,

“Is it ok if I take her now? I want to be with my husband too. I wont leave the hospital.”

She nodded her head and helped him get up. Then she took him to Dean’s room. When Cas went inside, he was shocked but wasn’t terrified. Dean had a few monitors on him and an oxygen mask on him. He then saw that there was a crib for their baby in there for her. He laid her down in it and held onto Dean’s hand and stroked his thumb over it. He was so worried for Dean. This was not how their first baby was supposed to start out like. Cas sat next to Dean all night and only got up to care for their daughter. It wasn’t till four am the next morning that Dean started to stir.

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up and saw his husband’s eyes moving around, trying to open up.

“Dean!”

He was able to open his eyes and saw tears running down Cas’s face and a big grin.

“What happened? Where’s our child?”

“You passed out and there were some blood pressure problems afterwards, you went under cardiac arrest at one point.”

“The baby’s not dead is she?” Dean frantically asked.

“No, she’s fine. They were able to cut the cord before you did.”

“She?”

“We have a daughter Dean.”

Dean’s face started to flood with tears.

“Where is she?”

“Right here.” 

Cas pointed to the bassinet that was behind him. He went and scooped her up in his arms and brought her over. Dean brought out his arms and Cas gently placed her in them. Dean just stared at her with a the biggest smile on his face. Finally getting to meet this little person whom had been growing inside of him for nine months. He was a daddy now and Cas was her papa. A few tears were being shared between both of them and Cas was beaming with joy. They were a family now after trying long and hard.

“Did you name her yet?”

“Dean, I was more worried about if you were going to make it out alive or if was going to be a single dad than naming our daughter.”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“We both agreed that if she was a girl then her middle name would be Victoria. Did you have anything in mind for the first?”

“I did but I want you to not laugh.”

“Dean I promise. Nothing you say will sound foolish to me.”

“Ok. I have liked the name Ruth for a while.”

“Ruth Victoria Winchester?”

“Yes!.”

“Dean that is a beautiful name.”

“You like it Cas?”

“Dean, I love it. Little Ruth Victoria Winchester.”

Cas then came over and gave him a long needed kiss.

“She looks just like me Cas.”

“Wait till you see her eyes.”

Just like that Ruth’s eyes opened and he saw her brilliant blue eyes. Dean gasped at how gorgeous they were.

“She’s mostly me, but has you in her vision. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen Cas.”

“We did this together. She is ours and there is proof to show it.”

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”

Castiel then came over and cuddled with his husband on the bed and they just couldn’t help but look at her as she was looking at her dads. They were all mesmerized by each other and in this moment they Cas and Dean knew that its all new from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Their daughter's name is what I wish to name my first daughter. After my best friend in England and Queen Victoria since I lived there and I love the Victorian ages.


End file.
